leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Avis, The Assassin of Justice
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 5 |attack = 6 |spells = 4 |difficulty = 4 | hp_base = 480 | hp_lvl = 83 | hp5_base = 7.25 | hp5_lvl = 0.75 | mp_base = 260 | mp_lvl = 40 | mp5_base = 6.75 | mp5_lvl = 0.5 | dam_base = 54.25 | dam_lvl = 3.1 | as_base = 0.675 | as_lvl = 2.65 | arm_base = 26.88 | arm_lvl = 3.5 | mr_base = 32.1 | mr_lvl = 1.25 |ms =355 |range =125 (Melee) }} ' Avis, The Assassin of Justice is a custom champion by Witchking99 Abilities Avis inflicts "Mark of Justice" to a target enemy champion. The Mark automatically gains stacks equal to the target's Kills or assists whichever is higher. While the Mark of Justice is Active Avis's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage. This lasts for 7 seconds, |leveling= (+ * Number stacks on “Mark of Justice)}} |cooldown= |range = 700 |cost = }} Avis becomes invisible by bending the light around him. He can attack once without breaking the invisibility additionally this attack has an increased range of 350. This attack will inflict “Retribution” on the attacked enemy. Retribution lasts for 10 seconds. For every 2 seconds, he gains 1 stack of “Retribution”. Every stack will increase the number of kills in their kill streak. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown = }} Avis blinks to a targeted location and pushes all enemies away from him. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 120 |costtype= Mana |range= }} }} Avis releases an orb of light at a line. The first enemy champion that gets caught in it will be dealt physical damage per second and will be silenced and rooted. The Enemy caught in it will be inflicted with "Repentant" for 3 seconds. Repentant will reduce the kill count for Avis to 0 for the duration. He deals 25% more damage when the enemy is inflicted with Retribution. |leveling= )}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1050 }} Theoretical Item Build Comments So this isn't my first time releasing this champion so hopefully its better than the last times here are the old versions of him Avis Assassin of Justice Avis Revised Avis, The Assassin of Justice Version 2 Hopefully i did a better job this time anad it would be great if you checked out my other champions namely Lillia Lillia, The Floral Princess Cruor, The Forsaken Blood Child Changelog Old Skills " Avis switches up weapons to throwing knives. Throwing knives decreases his physical damage output by 20% but will increase his attack range by 250. These knives inflict slow stacks, which decay a stack every one seconds. Maximum 5 stacks." |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Mana per strike }} "Calling upon the orders invested in him by Justice, Avis punishes an enemy champion, inflicting true damage based upon the targets kills streak. If the target is not killed by Conviction, the target will be marked by Convict. Champions with Convict will receives a stack per second, where every 10 stacks will be considered as a kill in the kill streak by Avis only. Also, when a champion of Convict dies, the Convict mark is removed, granting the slayer 2 gold per stack on Convict. This gold award cannot exceed 1000." True Damage: 200 / 300 / 400 (+20% AP)(+10% AD)(+50/75/100 per kill in kill streak) |leveling= (+50/75/100 per kill in kill streak) |cooldown= 80 |cost= 120 |costtype= Mana |range= 600 }} " Avis will throw out chains of justice in a line, binding the first enemy it hits to Avis. While inflicting Physical damage, if the enemy is within 600 range of Avis, the target will be leashed to Avis, inflicting damage and being slowed and silenced for as long as the leash maintains. If the target moves out of leash range or was beyond leash range from the start, the given enemy will rooted for 1.5 seconds." |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 950 }} % AP}} at levels }} Avis dashes in a line, the first enemy champion he hits will knock them back and inflicting 'Retribution'. Retribution gains 1 stack every 10 seconds, every stack will be considered as a kill by Avis only. Retribution does not have duration and cannot be applied to more than a number of champions. Retribution is removed upon death of the champion. Unlike other dashes this one cannot be disrupted due to him moving at the speed of light. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= |range = | }}; |cooldown = }} Category:Custom champions